Charter of the Confederation of Independent Nations
This is the Charter of the Confederation Of Independent Nations or COIN The members of COIN, in order to form a reliable, strong and friendly environment for the primary goal of fun, establish this Charter for The Confederation of Independent Nations (COIN). The COIN motto shall be, "Our money buys us military, our military buys us other peoples assets." Article 1 - Members COIN members are encouraged to participate in the alliance activities and ambitions as much as they are willing. No one will be forced to do anything unless your actions are viewed as hindering to the greater COIN or it's individual members in which case action will take place. By joining COIN you are eligible to receive the full protection of The Alliance and it's allies in exchange for your willing military readiness in times of need. In the event of an attack against one COIN member this is in fact an attack against the greater COIN itself. The COIN Alliance Leaders (De-Facto Leader and Head of State), as a group, have the right to veto any decision made by any government official. They may also remove any government official from office. Either action requires a Council hearing. Hearings shall be open for 48 hours after in-game PM notification, and the over half majority is of the people who actually vote during that time, not over half of all people flying the COIN AA. Additionally, all COIN members are expected to behave themselves and play nice with each other. These are your responsibilities: All nations must abide by the Council decree on rules of engagement. COIN members will move to the official Alliance colour, within 30 days of acceptance as a full member, and you must stay on that color until such time as COIN moves to another team colour. In times of war, COIN members may be called upon to help defend your brothers in arms from COIN's enemies and you will be required to respond to the best of your ability, providing whatever aid or assistance is needed/appropriate to the Alliance. COIN members are expected to behave in a respectful manner towards their fellow COIN members in game, on IRC and on our forums. COIN members are prohibited from being a severe nuisance by making posts characterized as being generally mean spirited or hate filled with a frequency such that one can be described as annoying or mean. COIN members are requested to behave in a calm way when dealing with foreign alliance members as you represent COIN and your actions will reflect upon COIN COIN members are prohibited from sending aid to the enemy, or those who are helping the enemy. Unless directed to by a COIN Councilor for an action of good faith or peace organisation. No COIN member will be allowed the use of multiple accounts in Cyber Nations or in the COIN forums, neither shall they be allowed permission to have one nation in COIN and another nation in another alliance. As a COIN member, you have the following rights: You have the right to use your nation's resources in any way they choose, although hints and tips are supplied, no judgement will not be made whether the suggestions are followed or not. You have the right to request military assistance if you are attacked. We have procedures to follow if such an event takes place and military assistance will be guaranteed provided the procedures take place and you are genuinely attacked without provocation on your part. You have the right to be free from threats of a Permanent Zero Infrastructure unless you are accused of Treason in which case a hearing will take place and a one time Zero Infrastructure may be delivered at the discretion of the Council Directorate. You have the right to state your opinion on the current COIN government and/or it's laws, to suggest or request a change, or to voice a dissenting opinion of another member in the COIN forums without fear of the punishment for Treason. However, while voicing oneself is not treason, should the speech rise to the level of harassment, other actions will be considered. You have the right to a fair and unbiased hearing should there be any alleged violation of the charter or law and you shall be assumed innocent until proven guilty and no instant convictions will take place. As a member you will be subject to all Laws you should have access to viewing, if you hear of a rule but cannot find it on the forums then it does not apply to you, you at any time may request to be led to a specific rule to confirm it's validity. All trials will be made public unless the accused wishes for it to remain discreet in which COIN members are expected to remain discreet about the trial. Evidence deemed sensitive to the security of the alliance can be presented against you if the Head of State and/or the De-facto leader deems it appropriate. Should the DL and HoS disagree about whether the information is allowed to be presented then the council itself shall take a vote. You have the right to vote in anything that requires a vote provided it is open to the alliance which is decided by the council. COIN will not request any form of taxes unless COIN as an alliance agreed to pay Reparations as part of peace terms from a war. You may have any trades you wish COIN will not dictate who you trade with and when but we do request you don't initiate trade with our enemies. If relations go sour with an alliance that we do not consider our enemies you are not required to end trade with them. You may leave COIN anytime (there isn't anyway for us to stop you) we only request you clear any debt to another COIN member and stick with us until any military engagements are completed, then you may leave a leaving post in the appropriate forum. Article 2 - Government Section 1 COIN shall be governed by the Council Directorate, which will be headed by the De-facto leader and Head of State, the directorate shall put to vote any decisions related to the alliance as a whole. For example the signing of treaties, whether the alliance goes to war or the election of a new Directorate member. A simple majority (51%) is required to pass a vote. Each Council Member shall have one vote on Council. In the event of a tie, the De-facto leader and Head of State will decide whether or not a re-vote is needed or whether or not to make the decision Each council member will have their own specific responsibilities, duties, but may share input in any other area and share equal authority being second to only the De-facto leader and Head of State. But each member must also work together to reach decisions on issues of importance to the alliance. Each Council Member is expected to pursue their duties to the best of their abilities and are responsible for the day-to-day running of the alliance. Should there be failure to do so or abuse of their authority then the rest of the council will decide the course of action and most likely resulting in their removal from the council. The degree of their misuse of power and/or violation of Council Specific Rules will dictate the degree of punishment. Section 2 All council members are elected onto the council to run COIN and help the development and activity of the COIN members. The council hierarchy is made of 3 steps: 1. The Ruling Cabinet involving the De-facto leader and Head of State. 2. Below the Ruling Cabinet is the Directive Cabinet which contains the head councillors of each respective position. 3. Under the Directive Cabinet is the General Cabinet which is all the secondary councillors, while the auxiliaries may not govern a specific area of the alliance but they will be there to give their opinions and also to be set as governors to direct and represent groups of nations flying the COIN AA The Council members are given as much power as the De-facto Leader and Head of State gives them, no less and no more. Section 3 To join the council the existing council must nominate a possible candidate and the De-facto and Head of state will decide their validity as a council member for any particular region. You cannot join by simply asking, you may however suggest your candidacy to an existing council member then the above will proceed. Section 4 In the event that the Council Member wishes to leave the council they may do so only if they first notify the existing council and most importantly the De-facto leader or the Head of state. Section 5 The respective aspects of each position are as follows and there is no defined limit to the number of council members whether as a general member or given a set position. There may be only one De-facto Leader and head of State in power at any one time. The De-facto Leader and Head of State both head and direct the other council members but more specifically: The Defacto Leader (DL): Along with the Head of State heads the Council and brings new decisions to vote. Oversees all operations. Works with the Head Of State in discussions and peace negotiations. In agreement with Head Of State, able to declare war when required by a defence or offence treaty clause. In agreement with Council, able to declare war for any other purpose. Also has the ability along with the Head of state to veto any council decision The Head of State (HoS): Oversees all operations and represents the Alliance of COIN in the public as well as brokering initial diplomatic relations and coordinating the other members by the direction of the De-facto leader while also having the ability along with the De-Facto Leader to veto any council decision. Commercial Minister (CM): the Commercial minster handles the formation of trade circles, oversees tech deals and organises the amount of aid that can be and is distributed within and to and from the alliance. The Commander General (CG): Maintains and holds records of the alliances military assets and capabilities and then co-ordinates them efficiently in times of war and my set sub military commanders to more efficiently direct groups of nations. The Recruiting Commander (RC): Has charge of organising the recruitment and training of new recruits and processing their requests for advice and information. The Senate Co-ordinator (SCO): In charge of recruiting the ambassadors. Maintains the needs of the embassies and their ambassadors while also co-ordinating our own ambassadors to visit foreign embassies. The Court Overseer (CO): Is in charge of setting an unbiased individual or group of individuals to hear out a particular problem when an individual is accused of breaking a rule or causing another distress. Once a decision is made to sentence the punishment which the CO may ask the other councillors for advice on this area. Unless the positions of Commercial Minister, Commander General, Recruiting Commander, Senate Co-ordinator and Court Overseer are filled the Head of State is the director of these areas. General members of the council are at the Directive councillors disposal to use as assistants. Section 6 Each Directive Council Member may appoint a general council member to assist them with their responsibilities and the day-to-day management of their department. these assistants may also work with other departments Article 3 - The Justice System Items not covered under this section are open to interpretation by the sitting justice system based on What the council decides. General policy violations member complaints: A post will be made in the confederate court. Dependant on the status of the hearing (Discreet or Public) then the appropriate members will be given access to view and/or post in it. The Court overseer will provide a judge/mediator to oversee the hearing. Each side may represent themselves or request a general councillor to represent them who ever is stated as representer must post on the behalf of the individual(s) they represent. For the private discussions of particular sides each side shall be given their own thread to discuss how they will proceed. These discussion rooms will be viewable by only the Ruling Cabinet as well as the Court Overseer for moderation purposes only. A period of 3 days will be set for each side to prepare their cases after which they will each present their first point starting with the Accuser in the appropriate thread. Once the first points have been stated then replies and second points will be made and so on for another 3 days. Once the 3 days are up the threads will be closed and the deciding party will review all information and within 24 hours a decision will be made. A retrial may be requested by a member who thinks it needs to be re-trialled but must have the support of 2 other members for it to be considered. Retrials process in the same manner as the initial hearing but in a retrial the mediator will have to ask for clarification on any new evidence etc. Rules of engagement. We have no rules of Engagement but if something deemed stupid by the council was done on your part and or the alliance is unnecessarily put at risk by your actions or any reason the alliance Council then does not need to organise assistance to said party. This being said we do not advise people to go picking fights, especially with other nations of big alliances (10 or more nations) or alliances under the protection of a bigger alliance. If you have a particular beef to pick with someone talk it out with them only if that doesn't work you will need to sort out a time to slug it out on even terms where both alliances will not be affected. In the event you are attacked, post a thread in the appropriate forum, please wait a minimum of 24 hours upon finding out you have been attacked before you decide to retaliate, notify your attacker as soon as you can that they have provoked defensive action and our council will contact you, then await the Council's response. Retaliation without the council's go ahead can bring problems when attempting to sort out the situation however retaliation is at your discretion. Category:Alliance charters